Changes on the Horizons
by Natura
Summary: Harry's turning 17, and a few things about his family history have been revealed. HPDM, OC? , FWOC,
1. Chapter 1

Well…First things first, the disclaimer. I do not own HP it is the wonderful works of JK Rowling (sorry if I spelled that wrong.) I do own the characters; Mariana and Katriana as well as the wolf, Muse that will be introduced in later chapters. Second…I'd like to say this is AU because I still have Sirius and Dumbledore living in this fic, also characters will be OOC. Now onto the fun part, the story! Enjoy!

Chapter One:

A clock struck midnight indicating it was now July 31st somewhere within the house at number four Privet Drive, causing resident Harry Potter to roll over and whisper to himself, "Happy 17th Birthday, Harry." Then he fell back asleep.

A tap on his window woke Harry up around 7:30 later that morning. He yawned as he opened his window, letting three owls inside, Hedwig, Pig, and a brown barn owl that Harry suspected to be from his school, Hogwarts. Hedwig and Pig each had a parcel, so Harry relieved them of the packages. He opened the letter that was held by the barn owl to find it was indeed from Hogwarts. It read;

Dear Harry,

Today is your 17th birthday, your coming of age. Usually, witches and wizards come into their inheritance when they turn 17, you are no different. But, seeing as the unexpected happens to you, we decided to look at your family history to see if anyone with magical creature blood was ever in your family. We came up with some surprising results, which I'll explain once you get here tonight. You'll also be meeting a few new people. Remus, Tonks, and Moody, are going to be picking you up tonight around 7:30, so have your stuff ready to go. Happy Birthday, Harry, and remember, now that you're 17, you can use magic outside of school, but please, use it wisely.

Signed

Albus Dumbledore

Confused, Harry moved to open his presents. Hedwig and Pig had brought letters and packages from Hermione and Ron. He opened Hermione's letter first, which read;

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I'll be albe to talk to you when you get here tonight, but I will tell you now that I know you'll like this first present from me. It's not really a present, I just got permission to send it to you so you have something to do today. Ron, Fred, George, and I all have it. I don't know why the twins have it, but oh well. You'll get more stuff when you get here. By the time you open this, Mrs. Weasly, or Molly as she's asked me to call her, will be cooking for tonight, only stopping to feed everyone at random times during the day. See you tonight!

Love,

Hermione

Ron's letter was basically the same so Harry quickly moved onto the presents. He opened Ron's first which turned out to be an improved version of his old Broom Service Kit, which he had needed a new one anyways.

'Leave it to Ron,' Harry thought, putting the present inside his trunk, 'To give me something that'll relate to Quidditch. Then remembering something, Harry got up. He grabbed Hedwig's water bowl, filled it up, and put it in her cage. All three owls drank happily for a minute, then, Harry gave each of them a treat and opened the window so the barn owl and Pig could fly home. Then he went back to his bed and grabbed the parcel that was from Hermione. Opening it he wasn't surprised to find a book. What surprised him was the title, The Art of Becoming an Animagus. A useful guide for beginners. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you've liked it so far! Again, I don't own HP, I'm just having fun with it. Thanks. Oh, in the third chapter you'll get to me my OC's. Hope you like them! Now, On to the Story! Also, Thanks for the…one review so far, I laughed when I read it. And, the romance won't come for chapters to come, since I'm one who can never have a short story. Hope you readers will be in this for the long run!

_Chapter TWO_

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia called up to him, "Get down here! Breakfast is ready!" Harry's Uncle Vernon had died in a car accident before Harry had gotten back from school. He was surprised to find a nicer Aunt Petunia and Dudley when he got off the platform at the end of term. She had started calling him by his name, let him watch T.V, and got Dudley to help him with the chores around the house. Harry once asked Aunt Petunia why they had changed, but his only answer was, "I felt it was time for a change." He never asked again after that.

After breakfast, which Harry was thankful he didn't have to cook; Aunt Petunia took the boys shopping. Petunia took Harry to get new clothes, telling him that she didn't want him wearing those big clothes anymore, because now that Dudley was losing weight, slowly mind you, he could use some of them again after a good washing. She bought him clothes that actually fit, and let him choose everything he wanted. Harry wondered again why his life was looking up for once during the summer, but decided against asking, afraid it might change around again if he asked. Then she gave him some money to go off on his own so she could take Dudley shopping.

Harry wondered around, then decided that he'd go to Diagon Alley. Wondering around the alley, Harry found a tattoo/piercing parlor. He still had some money from his vault left over from last year, and after looking around and counting his money, he found he could get up two piercing and still have enough to get his school supplies for his last year at Hogwarts. So, after much deliberation, he decided to get one ear pierced, and his tongue. (A.N: I for one think Harry would look awesome with a pierced tongue, but that's just me maybe. Oh well.)) He chose to have a black ball with a green dragon on it in his ear, and a matching barbell in his tongue. Next the worker there told him that next door was a witch who specialized in eye repairing charms and that she was having a special…then added that she always had a special going on. Harry decided that he'd get that done, then go to Gringotts to pull out some more money for supplies and the school year.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Harry could be found walking the streets of London, with no glasses and piercing in his ear and carrying bags holding his books, and other supplies for school.

When he met up with his Aunt, Dudley commented, "Nice piercing, Harry" Harry nodded and showed his tongue to his cousin who grinned at it, telling him it looked good. Then they headed back to the house.

Upon getting there, Harry went and packed all his stuff away, then sent Hedwig ahead to Grimwald place, so he could shrink her cage along side his trunk for easier carrying.

He went downstairs wearing a set of his new clothes, to wait for his escorts to arrive. When he got down to the bottom of the stairs, Dudley asked him, "What does your new shirt say?" He peered at the green writing on the shirt and read aloud, "How do you keep an idiot entertained? (Look on Back.)" Moving to read the back he read aloud again, "How do you keep an idiot entertained? (Look on Front)" Back and forth Dudley went, trying to figure out the question, until Harry stopped him and explained the joke to him.

After he finished explaining things to Dudley, the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and let in his three escorts. They said a quick hello and goodbye to Petunia and Dudley before dragging Harry out, Moody saying that they shouldn't waste time.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked Remus as they walked. They stopped at the park, deserted at this time of night. Remus stuck out his wand and in an instant the Knight Bus appeared. "'Ello Harry," Stan said as the four people got on the bus.

"Just take us to the Leaky Cauldron," Moody growled, shoving some Galleons into Stan's hands. Remus led Harry to a bed and sat him down.

Harry suddenly felt very hot and his scar was starting to hurt, as well as two scars that had revealed themselves earlier that summer, one on each of his sides, starting right underneath his armpits and stopping at his hips. Then Moody cast a sleeping spell on him, and muttered something else, making Harry glow green for a moment before fading.

Remus glared at Moody and asked, "Why did you do that? It's started."

"That's exactly why I did it," Moody said, putting his wand away. "He's going to be in pain during this transition, and sleeping as well as the numbing spell I put on him will keep him out and let him feel none of the pain. This is for the best." Remus nodded his understanding as they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks ushered them inside and had Tom the innkeeper lead them to a room. Tonks immediately went to the fireplace and lit a fire, grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire. Throwing down the floo powder, she cried, "Number 12 Grimwald Place!" and she disappeared in a flash of green fire.

Remus followed her with Harry in his arms, and stumbled out of the fireplace in Sirius' home. As soon as he stepped out, a wind started to blow around Harry, causing Remus to look down at his friend in shock, wondering what was going on.

A voice made Remus look up, "Albus thought this would happen." It was Snape. "He told me to take you up to his room, put him to bed and wait until morning. Now when we get up there, don't say anything, it's going to be a bit surprising, but we can't afford to wake them up." Remus nodded, still confused and followed Snape upstairs, still carrying Harry, the wind following them as they walked.

((Well? What do you think? I know it's short, but they will begin to get longer I believe, so hang tight. R&R please so I know what I can improve on. Chapter three will be out soon I promise!))


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter three, Hope you like it! As usual I don't own HP! criesIn this chapter, you'll meet new people, and find out what Dumbledore was talking about in his letter to Harry. Enjoy!

_Chapter Three_

When arriving at a room Remus had never been in, Snape opened the door to reveal a room with three beds in it, two of them already occupied. Heat blasted into their faces as they looked upon the two bed occupants. Both of them were girls, one with short black hair, the other long black hair. What surprised Remus was that the long haired girl had little flamelits all over her body, but it seemed to do no harm. The short haired girl was bound to the bed by vines and little flowers were all over, mainly roses. All around her head were black roses, ones with a green tint to the tips of the petals. These types of roses were, although strange when looking at it, had the sweetest smell among all flowers. Few people knew this though because people believed this type of rose to be a sign of evil because of its dark color.

Remus set Harry down on the empty bed near the window and, at Snape's insistence, he left the room, Snape shutting the door and locking it behind them.

As the night progressed, the flamelets grew bigger and engulfed the whole room, but burned nothing. The vines grew and spread throughout the room, but disturbed nothing, and the wind surrounded the room, only blowing the three occupants hair around wildly, but moving nothing else. When the sun came through the window, everything settled down, the flames, vines, and the wind disappearing as if they'd never been there, leaving the three teenagers sleeping, but obviously changed.

The short haired girl woke up first, sitting up slowly as the sun forced her to shut her eyes against its light. She looked around and wondered aloud, "I wonder where we are?"

"I bet I could guess," Harry said as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair before looking out the window, "Yup, we're at Grimwald place, in London."

"London!" the girl exclaimed, "But I live in Alaska! That's across the world!"

"I live in Alaska as well," Another voice piped up as the long haired girl sat up, "I lived in Juneau."

"Fairbanks is where I'm from," came the reply from the short haired girl, who then introduced herself, "I'm Mariana, if today is the day I think it is, it's my 17th birthday."

"I am Katriana," replied the long haired girl, "It is my 17 birthday today too, interesting." She put a finger on her chin as if thinking, then asked Harry, "What's your name and age?"

"I'm Harry, and strangely enough, today is my 17th birthday as well. I wonder what's going on? You two have no idea how you got here correct?" Two nods were his answer so he continued, "I know I'm supposed to be here, but here we are three strangers in the same room, same age, and birthdays. We need to go downstairs and get some answers from the headmaster at my school. Most likely he'll know what's going on."

Mariana nodded and got up. She stretched and went over to a desk that had a mirror on the wall above it. She picked up a brush that was somehow there and started to brush her hair.

When she took a good look at herself in the mirror, she gasped and cried out, "What the hell! Ok, yesterday before I somehow fell asleep in the middle of movie I had been waiting to see, I had all black hair and blue eyes. It's almost the same, but now I have green and silver streaks in my hair and green eyes." Then she looked at Katriana and Harry, asking them, "Did you two have all black hair last night as well?" Nods were her answer. "Well, you don't now. Harry's got gold streaks in his hair, and Kat, you've got red and orange streaks in yours."

Moving to check it, Harry found it to be true, but before he could say anything, Katirana said, "I'm also going to guess none of us had wings last night either? Because, we do now….Mari and I have butterfly like wings in the colors of the streaks in our hair, and Harry's got black and gold feathered wings. It's actually quite pretty."

"How can you be so calm?" Harry asked, checking out the wings that had somehow come out of his back.

"Strange things happen to me all the time," Katriana explained, "So by now I'm used to the unexpected. Now, shall we go get some answers?" The other two teenagers nodded and they headed downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, Dumbledore looked at them and said, "Ah, good to see you three awake. I take it you've already introduced yourselves to each other?" The three nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Well, then, eat, then we'll move to the living room where I'll explain everything to you, I bet you're dying to know."

Ok, so I lied, his explanation isn't until the next chapter, but I promise it'll be then, I've just run out of things to write cause I write everything down on paper before I type it up, but now I'm gonna have to stop that since I've type up everything I've written. R&R please! It's always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I'm getting better at this, I don't think I've gotten my fourth chapter of my YYH fanfiction out yet and it's been monthes….oh well, I'll have to work on that. Here's chapter four of Changes on the Horizons, and Dumbledore's explanation to all. As usual, I don't own HP! If I did, HP and DM would be together and Dumbledore nor Sirius wouldn't have died, but oh well, it goes with the plot line she's got going. ONWARD and foreward! TO THE STORY!

_Chapter Four_

After Molly had forced two helpings onto Harry, and had both Mariana and Katriana eat at least half of their second helping, they were led into the living room where Snape, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Minerva, (calling her by her first name cause I need to look up how to spell her last name.) and, of course, Dumbledore. Sitting down, the three teenagers waited patiently for Dumbledore to start.

They didn't have to wait very long as Dumbledore picked up a book off the coffee table next to him and opened it to a specific page before saying, "As you may know, Harry, when a witch or wizard turns 17, they come into their inheritance. Usually it means that their power increases by two, or sometimes 3 or 4, but in some cases, the persons family has traces of Magical Creature blood in them and the teenager turns into that creature. You three sitting here now have gone through your change beautifully and have noticed parts of the change."

"Oh get on it with!" Harry exclaimed, annoyed, "Why are we? And why were these two brought half way across the world for this?"

"I was just getting to that, Harry," Dumbledore assured him before continuing, "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the magical creature that seems to be in the Potter blood line is called the Japanese Tiger Faerie, hence the wings. Males always have feathered wings as they are more masculine."

"Wait," Mariana started, "Potter? That's what my adoptive parents said my biological last name was."

"That's what mine said my last name was as well." Katriana put in. All three teenagers looked at each other, then, Katriana asked, "Sir? Are we…related in anyway?"

Dumbledore smiled and answered, "Yes, in fact, you are Triplets. Now, before you say anything," And all three mouths closed as each of them had been about to say something. "I'll explain. When you three were born, Harry was born first, then Mariana, and, finally Katriana. When Voldemort attacked, the girls were in another room and so were buried in the rubble without anyone knowing they were there. After Voldemort fell, and since his Death Eaters didn't know Mariana and Katriana existed, they didn't try and find anyone else in the house. We couldn't find Mariana or Katriana afterwards because the neighbors had taken them from the heap of rubble that was the house and taken them to Alaska to keep them safe, so we assumed them dead. A few years ago, one of the couples that had taken Mariana, sent a letter to me and told me what they had done, and that Katriana was alive. They told me that they would be back before the girls turned 17, but then something happened that made the couples send me another letter and ask me to get the girls and explain everything to them the night before their birthday, sadly each of you started your change before I could explain.

"Now," He continued, picking up the book in his lap, "I believe it's time I read this little bit on Japanese Tiger Faeries for you so you understand your kind a bit. Hmmm… 'Japanese Tiger Faeries are the strangest of all types of faeries, considering they turn into tigers at will. Besides that, they each control an element, the most common being water, only rare cases control fire or earth, as they are two of the harder elements to control. These Faeries, while in public with humans, have an automatic glamour that comes up and hides their unusual features, which they can take it down anytime they wish. Also, these beings are highly protective of each other, grouping together to protect one if in danger. Aside from being protective of each other, they are also as protective, if not more so, of their mates. Mates of these faeries are rarely of their own kind, and how they know it's their mate is by the glow, and the smell. Japanese Tiger faeries have the ability to see a glow, usually their favorite color, surround their mate, but the glow is for prospective mates, so it will cover more than one person. The smell of their mate leads the faerie to their mate. It is so intoxicating that the faerie can't resist it. It is usually a smell that combines the smell of the black rose with green tint, with something that specific faerie likes. The person they mate with will be attracted to them instantly, not because of the fact the two are mates, but because of their qualities. I've found through a poll among my kind (Yes, I, the author am a Japanese Tiger Faerie) that their mates usually like them well before either of them know they're mates. Before closing, one more note on the Japanese Tiger faeries protectiveness, you touch their mates or kind in a harmful way, and be prepared to die, for they will change into something resembling a half human half tiger being and tear your heart out...or whatever they want to.' Well…that surely tells you a lot about them, and it's accurate too, seeing as the author is this specific type of Faerie."

Harry took a moment to take this all in, then looked at his new found sisters, who each of them seemed to be taking it fairly well.

Then Mariana stood up and said, "This is so cool! I've always wanted siblings! It was kinda boring being home schooled in my magic." Katriana nodded, agreeing with Mariana.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry had the feeling he was supposed to say something, so he did. "It's going to take a few moments to sink in, but so far I'm fine with this. These two seem to be fun to be around, and interesting. I could get used to this, oh…I have a feeling we're going to have some unexpected visitors in a moment."

Everyone looked at him, confused, until the doorbell rang. Eyebrows were raised as Remus went and opened the door, and came back supporting a bloody Lucius Malfoy. He placed Mr. Malfoy on the floor, then, went back to the door, coming back with the unconscious form of Draco.

Well? R&R please, I want to know what you think of my explanation. Japanese Tiger faeries are mine! The explanation is mine and came from the top of my head as I typed it, so no taking it! Muse the wolf will come in a couple of chapters, so those who likes wolves, hang on! Bye! Edit: I changed the bit on the Triplets birth so it made more sense realistically.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, thanks for the reviews! Also thanks for telling me about my misspelling of Grimmauld I'll make sure I spell it right in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP now and I never will!

_Chapter Five_

Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he did so, then quickly shut them again due to the bright light. When he was finally able to fully open his eyes, the first thing he saw was his potions professor peering down at him.

Snape looked down at his godson as he woke and said, "How do you feel, Draco?"

"Fine," Draco said, "Any idea what happened to father? He came home all bloodied up, cast a sleeping spell on me, then, I'm waking up here."

Snape shook his head, answering, "Lucius has yet to wake up. Poppy, who came here at Dumbledore's insistence, says it might be a couple days before he wakes up." Snape paused a minute before he continued, "Draco… you told me that you'd rather not take the Dark Mark, correct?" When he got a nod, he kept talking, "Well, I'm betting that since your dad brought you here, although I don't know how, you won't have to worry about taking it. You're at the house of Sirius Black, where all….supporters of Dumbledore meet. That is all I can tell you though. Why don't we go get something to eat, Molly Weasley called up a few minutes before you woke up saying that breakfast was ready."

Draco nodded and followed his godfather downstairs, where he was met with blank stares from everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Harry looked at Draco when he entered and was surprised to see a green glow surrounding him. 'Now,' he thought to himself, 'What did the glows mean again? Oh, right, that he's a prospective mate…WHAT!' He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked again, and was dismayed to see the glow still there. 'Great,' he thought, 'Draco Malfoy is one of my prospective mates. I know I'm gay, but him! Hopefully, he won't be it.' At that thought he went back to eating, without a word to Draco, who was then getting a plate of food from Molly.

Mariana, or Mari as she insisted everyone call her, was sitting upstairs, looking out the window. Katriana sat behind her, combing her hair. They hadn't let it on, but they had known each other most of the time they lived in Alaska. They even acted surprised to hear the other was from Alaska when they first met Harry, to keep up appearances.

Mari sighed and said, "Kat? Do you think we'll see our parents again? Our adoptive ones, that is. I mean, we're here, in London, half-way across the world from where we've called home for the past 15 or so years, and are suddenly expected to go to a school for our last year of school, accept a brother we've never met till yesterday, and throw our old lives away."

Katriana thought a minute, then answered, "I think, this will be a good opportunity for us, Mar. We get to see new places, meet new people, and get to do what we've both dreamed up for most of our lives, go to a school with other people our age. We don't have to hide our magic anymore, not around these people. Also, I bet you anything we'll see our parents again; they love us as if we were their own. About Harry, I don't think it matters that we just met him yesterday, he's still our brother, and anyone could see that. We both wanted a brother or sister, now we find out we've got both. Plus, we have to look for our mates, and being in a school would help us in our search, don't you think?"

Mariana nodded, then seemed to think of something before saying, "You know…one of the men in the room with us when we were told what we had changed into, had a silverfish glow about him, that makes him one of my prospective mates, right?" Katriana nodded, wondering which one her sister was talking about, but they hadn't been introduced to anyone yet since before they could be the two guests arrived and took everyone's attentions away.

"Hopefully," Katriana said, giving the brush to Mariana and turning around so she could have her hair get brushed, "Everyone will be introduced to us later. Want to go down and eat when we're done with this?" Mariana nodded and put the brush down, getting up and stretching before holding her hand out to Katriana. They walked downstairs hand in hand, and, after looking around for 5 minutes, found the kitchen where everyone was.

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, "You're up! Come sit down, and I'll get you two plates immediately." She got up and starting putting food onto two plates for the girls as they sat down, one on either side of Harry. "Did you two girls sleep well? Despite the fact you're in an unfamiliar place, I mean, you haven't been in England since you were one." The two girls nodded and spoke their thanks as plates were put in front of them.

Draco eyed the two girls he'd never seen before and asked Snape, "Who are they?"

That's when Remus, who overheard Draco's question, seemed to remember that Mariana and Katriana hadn't been introduced to everyone, and so said, "Oh! I forgot that we need to introduce ourselves to these two young ladies." Everyone turned to look at the two girls who fidgeted in their seats as Remus continued, "I'm Remus Lupin, a werewolf."

"He's a good one," Harry said putting his fork down and taking a drink of pumpkin juice, making Remus chuckle.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, "This is my home, and I am your Godfather, very nice to meet you."

Tonks and Moody both introduced themselves before Snape said, "I'm Severes Snape, but you two should call me Professor Snape as I will be your Potions teacher at Hogwarts."

Draco raised his glass to them before saying, "I'm Draco Malfoy, not really a friend of Harry's…or anyone here, but Sev is my godfather." He then looked at Harry, "Oh, and Potter? I plan on being a lot nicer to you in the future, I believe it's time to put our rough start and past behind us as we'll both be fighting the same person in the end."

Harry nodded and then remembered something, so said, "This is Mariana, and Katriana," he gestured at them when he said their name, "They are my sisters apparently. If you want to talk about it later we can. We three have arranged to go to Diagon Alley today and get their supplies for school so we can spend some time together. Would you like to go? I feel the past has been dwelled on for far too long as well." 'And,' he said to himself only, 'You have a chance of being my mate so I have to at least get to know you and try and be your friend.'

Draco nodded and said, "I'd like to go, I've been meaning to try and find myself a pet." Harry nodded and looked at his sisters, who each nodded in turn.

Mariana startled her two siblings a minute later by saying, "Um… that Snape guy…seems to be one of my prospective mates."

Well? I've been reading HP/DM a lot, as well as Snarry fics which have become a new fav of mine for some reason, so I thought, since I like HP/DM more than Snarry, I'd give Snape a different Potter…maybe…I might change my mind later. R&R and give me some feedback will ya?


	6. Author Note sorry not a chapter!

Ok, I'm sorry everyone for not updating this week, but I'm been having problems with my laptop and I've been trying to finish the essay portion of a college application that's due in five days. I'll post chapter six real soon I promise…I'm almost done typing it up I swear! And it's longer too. Thanks for being patient with me. Bye bye!

Natura


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, this time I've decided I'd answer a couple reviews:

All-Knowing Alien: Thanks, I knew I spelled it wrong, but also knew I could count on you to correct as you have twice already, plus I'd thought the same thing about Draco's sudden wish to change, and your suggestion was a good idea, so thanks a lot!

Kiwi: Yup, Kiwi here is my inspiration for Katriana. You know I'd love to brainstorm with you; we've already done so once.

Now, on to the story!

_Chapter Six_

Harry finished eating before anyone else and went upstairs to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. As he pulled on a sweatshirt, he started to think aloud, not knowing Draco was standing at the door behind him, "What's with Malfoy? He just up and says that he's going to be nicer to me after six years of insults and hexes being thrown back and forth between us. What's he up to?"

Draco sighed, making his presence known to Harry, who turned around and looked at him, glaring. "I thought you were a little too…accepting downstairs. There's no point in explaining myself to you since you wouldn't believe me anyways. Although, I will say that I don't plan on following the Dark Lord, I don't plan on following anyone who thinks his views are right. I don't care if you don't believe me, which, as I've already stated, I know you don't."

Harry nodded, answering, "You're right, I don't trust you, and I doubt I will anytime soon."

Draco nodded, then, turned his head at the knock on the open door. Mariana and Katriana stood there, smiling.

Katriana moved to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you both seemed so serious, we didn't want to interrupt." Mariana nodded, agreeing with Katriana as she moved towards the trunk on her bed.

The night before, when everyone was eating dinner, twelve owls came in, with much difficulty, through the window; they only got in after Molly had made the window a little wider for them. They were carrying two large trunks, six owls for each trunk, which, of course, turned out to be the girl's things.

Mariana pulled out a long black coat and a black jean purse, put them on, and smiled at Harry. She shook her purse, showing Harry by the jingle sound coming from it, that she had money already. Katriana pulled on her blue coat and a silver purse, and showed Harry that she too, had money already.

"Well?" Katriana said, motioning to the door, "Shall we go? I'd like to get our supplies, then, maybe go by the pet shop. I'd like to get a pet, mother said I could have one once I came of age." Mariana nodded, stating that her mother had said the same thing.

Harry looked at them, thinking a minute, then, said, "Both of your mothers seem to say the exact same things. Plus, you both seem very comfortable around each other. Are you two sure you never met before yesterday morning?"

Mariana grinned sheepishly, "Honestly, no. We've known each other most of our lives. We never knew we were sisters grant you, but our parents 'introduced' us when we were five."

"We've been best friends ever since," Katriana continued for Mariana, "We saw each other every break since we lived in different parts of the state. We didn't say we knew each other beforehand because we didn't know anyone. We didn't know if you guys were friends or foes. Of course we wouldn't trust you right off the bat."

Harry nodded, understanding what they meant, and held the door open for them as he said, "Well, then, now that that's taken care of, shall we go?" The two girls laughed, as he repeated what Katriana had said a few minutes before, and walked out, each ruffling his hair gently as they walked by, Malfoy following them out.

When they got downstairs, Remus informed them that he and "Snuffles" were to accompany them. Draco looked at the black dog sitting by the fireplace, and then shrugged.

"Ron and Hermione will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron," Molly said coming into the room from the direction of the kitchen, "They've already been informed about Draco, and although they don't like it, they'll tolerate it they say, until they've heard what Lucius (I don't think I spelled that right, but I'm sure someone will correct me as usual. I apologize for my horrible spelling) has to say. After you meet up with them, you'll head over to the twins shop and pick them up to go shopping with you."

"Why are they going shopping with us?" Harry asked, standing between Mariana and Draco.

"Molly's forcing the twins to go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year," Remus explained, "So they're going with you to get their supplies, plus they want to meet Mariana and Katriana, just as Ron and Hermione do."

"So who's watching the shop while they're gone?" Harry asked, now watching Mariana grab some floo powder and get into the fireplace.

"Lee Jordan is." Molly answered simply as Mariana disappeared, Katriana following quickly afterwards. Harry nodded to Molly and followed Katriana, Draco following him with Remus and Sirius, or 'Snuffles', going last.

Hermione and Ron greeted them when they walked out of the fireplace, or fell in all four of the teenager's case.

"It's good to see you, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back, "Sorry, 'Mione and I couldn't be at Grimmauld Place when you got there, Dad made us stay at home till today…what happened to you?" It seemed that Ron had just noticed the change in Harry.

Harry sighed, saying, "I'll explain later when we get back after shopping alright? I don't want this to take long; we'd like to stop by the pet shop when we've gotten all our supplies. Oh, and this is Mariana, and Katriana." As he introduced the two girls to his friends, he pointed to them in turn.

Hermione and Ron introduced themselves to Mari and Katriana, glared at Draco without saying a word to him, and then started walking down the Alley towards the twins shop. They talked amongst themselves as they walked, Harry with Ron and Hermione, and Mari and Katriana talked to each other, as the other three walked in silence.

The twins met them outside of the shop, both of them smiling happily, money pouches in hand.

"Hiya, Harry," Fred said, as him and George stepped up to them.

"We were wondering," George started.

"When you'd show up," Fred finished. Katriana looked at the twins, laughing slightly at their antics. (The finishing of each others sentences if you don't get that) It was then that she noticed a faint blue glow around each of the twins.

'Oh, great,' She thought, looking back and forth between them as they were introduced, 'I bet these are the type of twins that stick together most of the time…they look like it. It'll be easy to figure out if one of them is my mate, but figuring out which one it is would present a problem.' She then smiled at the twins as their attention moved to her, nodded her head at them and said, "I'm Katriana, it's nice to meet you."

Fred and George looked at her studying her for a moment, and then started walking towards the robes outfitters at Remus's insistence. They entered the shop, and the two girls were quickly ushered to the back to get fitted for robes. Harry told the Madam Malkin that his sisters needed school robes, and some dress robes, also telling her to ask them what colors they'd like the dress robes to be.

They were out fairly quickly with their packages, and moved through Diagon Alley, getting all the supplies they needed. Finally, after about three hours of shopping, they stopped at the Pet shop. When they entered, Mari, Katriana, and Draco immediately separated from the others to look around.

Roaming the cat section, Katriana spotted an orange tabby kitten. She put her hand out slowly, letting the kitten sniff her hand. When it rubbed its head against her hand, Katriana picked the kitten up. She then decided to get this certain kitten.

As she headed to the counter to pay for it, a voice spoke in her head, "_Don't leave." _

Katriana looked around and said aloud, "Who said that? Where are you?"

"_I'm here," _the voice said, "_The cage of pure white cat looking creatures. I'm the smallest kitten with orange eyes." _Katriana moved over to the specified cage to look at the pure white cats, to find they hand long fangs, making them look like smaller versions of Saber Tooth Tigers. The sign on the cage read, 'Sabordas. Note: These are only sold to the people who are chosen by these Sabordas, you can't just pick one out like normal cats.'

Looking among the Sabordas, she found the smallest kitten with orange eyes and said, "Ok, I found you, now what do you want?"

"_Shouldn't it be obvious by now?" _The Saborda said, "_You read the sign, although I guess it probably doesn't say that we speak to our chosen in their heads. I want to go home with you. I'll be your protector and co-companion along side the young girl in your arms." _The small kitten, which Katriana had figured to be a girl since the voice in her head was feminine, meowed loudly, making the shop keeper come and get her out of the cage and hand her to Katriana. Katriana paid for the kittens and a small pamphlet on Sabordas for her to read later before heading over to Harry, who was standing by the door.

Mariana looked around briefly before stopping before the owls. She looked at a large brown barn owl before reaching out to pet it. It nipped at her finger affectionately. She took it to the counter to buy it, where the shop keeper told her it was a male owl, then, before handing Mariana her change, seemed to fall into a trance.

She, the shop keeper, snapped out of it pretty quickly as Draco came up behind Mariana with his own small white Saborda kitten. She smiled at Mariana and said, "I don't know what it is about you, but one of my special pets in the back has told me he wants to go home with you. He's saying something about needing to protect you. Another one is saying she needs to protect your brother, can you get him, then, come to the back with me?" Mariana eyed the lady suspiciously, but nodded, and headed to get Harry.

When she got back to the counter with Harry, Draco had bought his Saborda and was just getting his change. When she was done with Draco, the shop keeper (Let's call her Lucy!) led them into the back of the shop.

Should I go on?...Yup!

As they entered the back of the room, something knocked Mariana to the floor. When she pushed the thing off of her, she found it to be a large dog standing in front of her, wagging his tail excitedly. She looked over at Harry to find that a large greenish blue snake had curled itself around his neck and left arm.

Sighing, Mariana looked at Lucy for an explanation, which was given after a moment, "This is Muse, he's half husky, ¼ Great Dane, ¼ wolf, and no I don't know how that happened, it just did. When he was first brought here, he told me he would never leave until the one he was meant to protect came here."

"How does he speak to you? How do any of them speak to you?" Mariana asked her, petting Muse's head gently.

"A rare power of animal telepathy, or animal speech, except within minds," Lucy said, "I can only speak to the ones with power like Muse or Damia over there." She indicated the snake on Harry's shoulder, who bobbed her head at Mariana, who took it as a greeting.

"So," Harry started, moving over to stand next to Mariana as she got up off the floor, "Will they speak to us? Katriana has told me that her new white kitten speaks to her, but…Damia was it? Well, Damia hasn't spoken to me."

Lucy smiled softly and answered, "They won't be able to speak to you for a couple weeks at the most. They have to get used to being around you first." Mariana nodded, and then looked at Muse thinking, '_How did I get a dog? I love dogs, yes, but aren't I supposed to be part feline or something? Maybe…I shouldn't think on it and just let it be, the strangest things seem to happen to us Potters, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised when more surprising things happen.' _

Muse barked softly, the nudged Mariana's hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. She saw that Harry and Lucy were heading back out front, and so, followed them to pay for Muse.

They paid for their pets and left the pet shop after Fred and George bought owls for themselves, and headed home.

Mariana's last thought before she fell asleep that night, with Muse sleeping on her bed, at her side, was _'Will they let me bring a dog to Hogwarts?_'

8

Well? It was longer! Just like I promised. R&R please, tell me of my mistakes. The names for the kittens will be given in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Here are some more answers to reviews!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

And a special thanks to All-Knowing Alien who kindly offered to be my Beta, of course…she had to first explain what a Beta was, so thanks a lot!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Chapter Seven_

When Katriana woke in the morning, her two new pets asleep on either side of her head, she started thinking of names for both of them. Remembering one of her friends back in Alaska, she decided to see if the orange tabby cat would like the name Tanglefoot, a favorite name of her old friend. She tried it with the waking cat, which mewed and nuzzled Katriana's hand. She took that as a sign that the small kitten liked the name, and grinned before facing the pure white Saborda.

"What should I call you?" She asked aloud, as the Saborda woke up as well.

The Saborda yawned before answering, "_I was called Snow Drop among my family back at the shop. I grew quite fond of that name if you don't mind. It's the name of a white flower that lives in the winter" _(I took that from Saint Tail, I don't know much about flowers so I don't know if a Snow Drop exists. I don't own Saint Tail either, sadly enough) Katriana nodded and petted both her cats before getting up and getting dressed.

Mariana watched her sister, then, turned her head as she heard Harry speak, "I don't get it."

"What's wrong?" Mariana asked him.

"It's Damia," he started, motioning to the snake draped across his shoulders, "I understand that we won't speak telepathically for a while, but I'm a Parselmouth, I can speak to snakes, yet, she won't answer me."

"Maybe she just doesn't have anything to say as of yet," Mariana offered as her new owl, who she had named Tristan, flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. Muse got up and stretched before head butting Mariana's leg. "Think I should let him outside for a minute or two?" Muse seemed to get excited about that and barked, running to the door, then back to her, then back to the door again, barking all the while.

A knock came at the door and Mrs. Weasley came in, saying, "Breakfast is ready, and Mr. Malfoy is awake so we'll get his explanation after breakfast. I've already eaten and need to go to Diagon Alley for something so I'll take this lovely fellow for a walk." The lovely fellow she was referring to was, of course, Muse, who happily followed her out the door.

The trio went downstairs to eat, and saw Malfoy Senior sitting between the younger Malfoy and Snape. Mariana and Katriana smiled and said hello to Malfoy Senior and introduced themselves. Harry just nodded to him and sat down between the girls before they started eating.

After they finished eating, everyone stayed sitting so that Mr. Malfoy could explain why he was there and how he was there.

Lucius cleared his throat and began speaking, "The night I came here, the Dark Lord asked to speak to my family. Draco was being cared for that night because he wasn't feeling well, so Cissa and I went. He wasn't happy that Draco hadn't come because he had intended to give him the mark that night as a surprise to us. He was so angry that he killed Cissa right in front of me, then, started cursing me. When he stopped for a moment, I used my emergency portkey that took me home, grabbed Draco, and used another portkey that was supposed to take me straight to Severus. He told me to use it when it was needed; I guess this is what he meant." Snape nodded as Draco looked straight ahead at a wall, in shock about the news about his mother. Lucius looked at his son, and patted his back gently, then, pulled him into a sideways hug, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Draco looked at his father in surprise. His father had never showed physical affection, he just bought him things usually; his mother had been the one who showered Draco with the affection he needed. Thinking about his mother made tears threaten to fall from Draco's eyes and he blinked furiously, willing them away. 'Malfoy's don't cry,' he told himself as he smiled softly at his dad before turning his head away.

Lucius nodded at his son, withdrew his arm, and continued, "Severus has told me that he can't tell me where I am right now because of trust issues, and I can accept that. Believe me, I'm not quite used to being around everyone, especially Mr. Potter over there, but seeing as I won't serve one who kills my family, it only makes sense to work with those against him, so I will do my best to be helpful."

Harry looked at Lucius, but still said nothing.

Mariana and Katriana smiled at Lucius, as Mariana said, "We've never met you, so we've got nothing to go off of, but you seem to be a gentleman so, it's nice to meet you." Turning to Draco, she continued, "We'd like you to come to our rooms so we can read to you what Headmaster Dumbledore read to us the day your father brought you here. It will explain a few things. Ron, Hermione, and the twins are invited to come along and listen to the story as well seeing as Harry trusts you the most." Draco nodded and followed the two girls out of the kitchen, who were followed by Ron, Hermione, the twins, and finally Harry.

They entered the room, where Katriana picked up the book and read to the group the passage that Dumbledore had read to them, first explaining that Harry, Mariana and herself were triplets and had become the beings that she was about to tell them about. They all listened intently and when they were done, they stayed silent, letting all the information process into their minds.

Hermione was, of course, the first to speak, "So…have you found any indication of your mates yet?"

Mariana nodded, saying, "We've each found at least one of our prospective mates, but, of course, that is a secret for now."

Harry nodded and smiled at Ron and Hermione reassuringly, when Remus entered the room, saying, "Two of your friends have been brought here Harry. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Their families were attacked, but Aurors were able to get these two away. Since you just finished explaining what you are to these five, Dumbledore has taken it upon himself to explain things to these two, as well as Lucius for some reason. Dumbledore seems to already trust Lucius, why, I have no idea."

Neville and Luna entered the room slowly, and Mariana was surprised to see a silver glow about the young man. She relayed this to Katriana and Harry who both nodded and turned back to Remus.

"We were going to read a little farther in the book," Katriana said after Mariana and she had introduced themselves, "It appears that the Headmaster didn't tell us everything about the Japanese Tiger Faeries that's written in this book, so we were going to find out for ourselves. Why don't you two sit down and listen?" Luna and Neville both moved to sit down in available seats on the beds, Luna on Harry's bed next to Ginny, who had followed them up there, asking if she could join them, which left Neville to sit on Katriana's bed, next to Hermione.

Katriana opened the book again and read, "It's been stated that these Faeries find their true mate by a specific scent. However, they are not able to smell that scent until two weeks after they come of age, so as to give them time to find their prospective mates. Since they would have no idea which of their prospective mates is their true one, the tiger faerie in question would become extremely protective of each of their mates, until they figure out which one is meant for them. Even after that, their prospective mates that weren't their true one, would be considered family and would still be protected fiercely.

"The Japanese Tiger Faerie should be able to change into their tiger form as soon as they find their true mate. Their tiger form would reflect which element they control, but they could also change into a small kitten, with tiger stripes in normal colors, so they could blend into crowds easier if need be. These transformations should come naturally for them once they have found their true mate and has been accepted by them. If their true mate doesn't accept them, and it has happened a couple times, sadly, then they will whither away and die. Tiger Faeries bodies are not stable enough to handle heartbreak and rejection so wouldn't be able to stand that feeling for long and would eventually kill themselves, out of starvation or jumping off a building.

"Finally, the faeries need to be in constant contact with their mate for three days after the bond is accepted, so that the bond can deepen and settle into both their bodies. During those three days, the two would only be able to be out of each others sight for about 5 minutes at a time, and that's stretching it. It would be wise to just keep the faerie and their mate in touching reach of each other for the whole three days to make a deeper bond. It won't be hard, seeing as the two will be craving the touch the whole time, and would need to have a period of time set aside each day after that for a cuddling session if you will, to keep the bond strong. The mate of the Faerie would not be able to be evil, and if he or she had been evil or dark beforehand, they would change to be good because the two would not be able to go against each other, and the faeries do not have the ability to be evil." Katriana looked up at the people in the room and said, "The rest of the pages in the book are ripped out, that's all we're going to get out of it. I think that's enough anyways, don't you think?"

Mariana nodded, took the book from her sister, and put it away before saying, "I wonder if Mrs. Weasley is back yet with Muse." As she said this Tristan flew over and landed on her shoulder as Tanglefoot and Snow Drop climbed into Katriana's lap. A hiss was heard, and everyone looked to see Damia slithering her way onto Harry's shoulders.

Neville gasped and said, "Harry, you have a snake?"

Harry nodded and said, "Her name is Damia, she's my…familiar if you will. We all got familiar's yesterday while in Diagon Alley."

Mariana then piped up, "Yup, my owl here is called Tristan, but my familiar is a half wolf, half dog named Muse."

"My familiar is Snow Drop here," Katriana said, "And the orange Tabby cat is Tanglefoot." They all explained that they could, or eventually should be able to, talk to their familiars.

Mrs. Weasley returned and gave the teenagers lunch before everyone settled down to get to know each other throughout the day, playing games, and reading books, and telling stories until dinner time, and well past. They all went to bed that night on a happy note, and the triplets curled up in their beds with their pets curled up next to them.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Thanks for continuing to read my story, please review, it spurs me to write more, and I'm sorry for the delay in posting, but I've been very busy trying to keep my grades up and getting all the forms I need to apply to college. So please bear with me. Thanks again! Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

Well, here we are at chapter eight…I don't have much to say right now, so let's just get to the story shall we?

Again, I don't own HP.

Again, thank you to All-Knowing Alien for being my Beta and being patient with my constant misspelling.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_**Chapter Eight**_

A couple weeks later, Harry, Mariana, Katriana, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all went to Diagon Alley with Snape and Lupin as chaperones. They were going to get Luna and Neville's supplies since the both of them (understandably) hadn't been able to before. As they shopped, they met up with their Housemates, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Harry took a double take when he looked at Seamus, but sighed as he realized the green glow around Seamus was still there. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Seamus is better than Malfoy for sure, but I still don't like the idea of it.'

Mariana heard Harry sigh and asked him what was wrong, nodding knowingly when he told her, and relaying the news to Katriana who stood on her other side. The two girls were introduced to Dean and Seamus, and Katriana informed her siblings that she seemed to have three prospective mates so far, as Dean had a blue glow about him.

"How many more do you think we'll have?" Harry whispered to them, tugging at his black hair, which had been charmed to make the gold streaks in his hair disappear.

Katriana shrugged as they walked to Gringotts. They had learned that they had more than the one vault Harry had always used, and had been asked to come look them over.

"I, for one," she said as they walked up the marble steps to the bank, "am surprised that we've each found more than one in such a short amount of time. We should be able to start smelling our mate by now."

Mariana sighed as the last sentence was said, and stated, "I don't like that idea. I mean, getting tied down to someone for all your life at 17? It's a little young, don't you think?" The other two nodded as a goblin approached them. The others in their little group, except for Remus, had all left and to do their own shopping, figuring it would take awhile.

Harry recognized the goblin as Griphook, and said, "We are the Potters… We were told that we had vaults that we needed to look over now that we're of age..?"

Griphook nodded and answered, "Yes, you have been taking money from your school vault, which was set up as soon as you were born. Besides that, the Potters have four other vaults. You, Mr. Potter, have six other vaults that previously belonged to the Black family and are yours now that the last of the Blacks is dead and you were named the heir."

For a moment Harry was confused. Then, he remembered that to keep the 'ex-convict' safe, they had made it seem that Sirius had died that night in the Department of Mysteries. The person who had actually fallen through the veil was a Death Eater the Order had caught (and who had been placed under the influence of the Imperius Curse and Polyjuice Potion). Harry had never learned the Death Eater's name, and didn't wish to know, so he pushed his thoughts of that night to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on Griphook and what the Gringotts goblin was saying.

Mariana leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "Isn't Snuffles' last name Black?" She used the nickname for Sirius all the time because she was fond of it. After she had first heard of it, she had never again called him by his first name.

Harry glanced at her and whispered back, "I'll explain later. Just don't say anything." Mariana nodded and conveyed this to Katriana, who nodded as well and stayed silent as they were led into a room. Griphook sat down in a chair and indicated that Harry, his sisters, and Remus, should do the same.

They sat down and Griphook started to speak again, "Your family vaults include random books and artifacts that your parents, and their family before them, owned in their lifetimes, and around 500 million Galleons, not including the Knuts and Sickles. You also have three houses, one Ireland, one in Scotland, and the one you already know about, Godric Hollow."

He shuffled papers about before continuing, "From the Blacks, you have around 700,550,000 Galleons, again, excluding the Knuts, and Sickles, but just the one house, which you seem to already know about. They sold all of their other houses a long time ago; deciding that having one was enough unless they felt the need to move. Again, you also have a wide variety of books and artifacts that you can look over whenever you wish. Would you like to have a particular Goblin to look over your finances for good? It has only ever been done by random Goblins over the years since neither of the families decided to hire any specific ones."

Harry nodded and answered, "We'll look over the vaults a couple days before we go back to school, then we can take some books and money to school with us. Also, I think- if you don't mind- that you would be best for looking over our vaults since I've worked with you many times over the years."

Griphook nodded, saying, "I would be honored to work with you Mr. Potter, and, the two Ms. Potters, of course. I will be expecting you on August 29th if that is alright with you three; all you would need to do is tell any of the Goblins that I am expecting you and they will bring you to me. Then we will go over each of your vaults. I believe the Portkeys to each of the Potter homes are in one of the vaults, but I am not sure which." The four thanked Griphook, shook hands with the goblin, and left Gringotts after making a withdrawal. They met up with their 'troupe' again.

Mariana's eyes suddenly went wide and she sniffed the air. She looked between Snape and Neville, quickly, and then turned to her sister, burying her head in Katriana's neck.

"What's wrong Mari?" Katriana asked, petting her sister's head comfortingly.

"I smell my mate…" Mariana said sadly, "The problem is, I can't figure out which one it is, the Professor or Neville. Their standing too close to each other and I'd have to get closer to them, like right up to them, to figure out which one it is. I'm guessing, from what I'm feeling, that once we smell our mate, we feel horribly sad until…well, I don't know. I just feel really sad right now. Can we hurry home? Maybe around there, when those two avoid each other a lot, I'll be able to figure it out."

Then, a voice called out, "Draco! What are you doing with THEM!" It was Pansy Parkinson, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco sighed and said, "I kind of have to, Pansy, so why don't you just leave? They're more fun to hang out with than you three anyways."

"You mean to tell me," Pansy started, "That even _Longbottom_ here," and at this she punctuated it by poking Neville in the chest, "Is more fun to be around?"

Mariana growled at Pansy and stepped in front of Neville, who looked at Mariana in confusion. She flexed her fingers, where her new claws had emerged when she had snarled.

Pansy stared at Mariana, then, catching sight of her claws, asked "What kind of freak is _this_?" She didn't get to say anything else, nor get an answer, as Snape had moved forward and grabbed Pansy, dragging her off, Crabbe and Goyle following dutifully. Harry and Katriana grabbed Mariana by the arms to stop her from going after them.

"Calm down, Mari," Harry said, "He's fine, see? Neville's fine. She didn't do him any harm!" Hermione looked at them, realization dawning on her and she grinned as Snape came back.

"Well," Snape said, "I guess we all know one of Mariana's-," Before he could continue Harry had clapped a hand over Snape's mouth, shaking his head fiercely. Snape glared at Harry, but nodded, indicating that he wouldn't say anything more, letting Harry take his hand away.

All the girls had huge grins on their faces, while the boys had absolutely no clue as to what was going on and just shrugged at each other, as boys were wont to do in such situations. Katriana chuckled and looked at her sister, who was calming down.

Mariana sighed and pulled her claws back into her fingers, wincing as they did so, and said, "That kind of hurts, you know? Oh well. Can we go home now?" Her eyes were downcast now, and she seemed to lose all the energy she had had earlier. Harry and Katriana looked at her, silently worrying.

Everyone headed home, and as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, Mariana ran up to her room, where she shut herself in, only letting Harry and Katriana in when they followed her.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Luna anxiously, saying, "I wonder what's wrong with Mariana? I hope she'll be alright, school starts in a week." Luna and Ginny nodded before going to help Molly with dinner.

Mariana paced inside the trio's room, as Harry and Katriana sat on their beds, waiting for her to stop and talk to them.

A knock came at the door, and Harry opened it a bit to see Neville outside it with Draco at his side. The scent of Vanilla and some sort of sweet flower attacked Harry's senses and he inwardly groaned as he heard Katriana ask Mariana if her neck was ok. Harry turned around to see that Mariana had turned her head to face the door so quickly that she had hurt herself slightly. (Beta: Whiplash!)

'_Well,_' Harry thought to himself, '_This answers the question of who Mariana's and my mate is. But…why does it have to be Malfoy?…Although, he **is** hot… NO! Bad Harry_!' He shook his head and looked back at the two boys at the door, trying hard not to jump Draco, as his faerie/tiger side really itched to do at the moment.

"Do you two need something?" Harry asked them, opening the door a little more, letting them into the room.

"We just wanted to see if everything was alright," Draco said, looking at Harry, "Mari wasn't looking too good, and she ran up here pretty quickly."

Mariana smiled at them nervously, answering, "I'm fine, and I just wasn't feeling well for a moment. It's gone now, though. Thanks for your concern." The two boys nodded, as Harry moved over to Mariana, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel now," He said to her as he lifted his head, a hand reaching around to scratch at his back where his concealed wings were threatening to come out. Katriana watched the two, concerned, then just smiled at Neville and Draco gently as they sat down on Harry's bed.

Katriana moved to shut the door, when Mrs. Weasley appeared and said, "Dinner's ready if you want. Fred and George just got back from work; they'll be staying here for the remainder of summer vacation, studying with Hermione. I say with Hermione just because she'll actually make sure they study to be ready for the first day of school." Katriana laughed as the other occupants in the room came up behind her and followed Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen to eat.

As soon as Katriana entered the kitchen, she stiffened as the sweet smell of a flower and the smell of fresh-air-after-it-rains hit her senses and she almost groaned, but held it back. She looked at the twins, thinking_, 'Great, I **knew** it would be one of those two…now to find out which one. I think I like this mate idea more and more, but Mari was right, I am sad now. I wonder why…_' Her thoughts trailed off as Mariana, who had easily figured out why she had stopped, dragged her to her seat at the end of the table.

After dinner, when Harry, Mariana, and Katriana were getting ready for bed, Mariana asked them, "Hey, do you think we should tell anyone who our mates are just yet? I know we're not going to tell our actual mates, especially since Katriana has no idea which twin is her mate, and we want to get to know them better first, but shouldn't we tell one of the adults? Headmaster Dumbledore, maybe? He might know a little more about our race than the book shows, maybe he knows where those missing pages are, or at least, what information they contain." Harry and Katriana both agreed and they together decided that they would talk to Dumbledore in the morning when he came by the house with Harry's Head of House, and went to sleep, devoid of nightmares.

When they talked to Dumbledore the next morning after breakfast, in the presence of all the residents of No. 3 Grimmauld Place, Mariana started by saying, "We wanted to know if you knew anything else about the Japanese Tiger Faeries that the book might not have told us, or couldn't tell us, since the last 10 pages or so were ripped out. We want to know because we've each figured out, for the most part, who our mates are, but we have a slight problem that we want to know is normal."

"Well," Dumbledore started, "What's the problem? I might be able to help if I knew that."

"Each of us got extremely sad when we started smelling our mate, and now it won't go away," Harry said, sitting on the couch next to Draco, with Katriana next to him and Mariana sitting by the window so she could bask in the sunlight.

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a minute then, answered, "That is normal for young tiger faeries. You've just realized that your mate is close and within reach, but also know you can't have them yet, and that creates a void in you. Until you get with your mates, that void will be there, and the pain or sadness will only get worse as time goes on, so I should think that by the time school starts, it might be unbearable for all three of you."

Harry, Katriana, and Mariana looked at each other, slight fear evident on their faces. Draco pat Harry's back in sympathy, making Harry jump at the sudden contact from his mate. Draco pulled his hand back quickly, looking pained for a moment, before his emotionless mask fell into place.

Harry resisted the urge to grab Draco's hand or to hug him and instead smiled at him gently before looking back at Dumbledore, who was looking at Harry with a knowing look on his face. Harry grinned back at him as he scratched his back again, feeling the wings trying to free themselves.

"Oh, and one more thing that used to be in the book," Dumbledore said after watching Harry scratch his back, "When you come really close to your mate, or touch them, your wings will want to appear. When it does, just let it happen because it will itch a lot if you keep them from coming out of your back."

Harry sighed in relief, as did Katriana and Mariana, as all three of them let their wings out. It was the first time any of the other teenagers had seen the trio's wings and they all gasped at them. Fred moved to Katriana as George moved over to Mariana and they touched the girl's wings, both saying that the wings were awesome. Katriana sighed and her wings started to flutter madly when Fred let go of her wings, and she grinned, thinking, '_That was easier than I thought,' _before looking at her sister, where Luna had begun to scratch behind her cat ears, which, Katriana observed, had appeared on top of her own head and Harry's head as well.

"How'd we get the ears?" Katriana asked, before purring when Ginny decided to scratch them as well.

"I don't really remember it all," Dumbledore said, "But, I think it has to do with you each being close to bonding with your mate. In most cases, bonding is when you physically bond with your mate or have intercourse with them, if you will. In your cases, however, bonding takes place by the three days of almost constant touching." The three faeries nodded, Mariana and Katriana still purring while being scratched.

Ginny's eyes lit up as she thought of something, and said, "Hey Fred, why don't you try petting Katriana's ears? They're really soft." Katriana glared at Ginny a minute, realizing that Ginny had figured out who her mate was, but once again started to purr as Fred started to pet her ears. Unconsciously, she started leaning into him, her body wanting the physical touch.

Fred watched Katriana, as the girl's eyes closed and she leaned into his touch, and he smiled. The group was brought out of their reverie by someone clearing their throat.

It was Dumbledore, who said, "I think we're done here, so I'm going to head back to the castle with Professor McGonagall. Good day, everyone." He left and everyone else headed to do whatever, each of them swimming in their own thoughts.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Wow! I got 6 pages done this time, that's a record for me. I'll get it longer in the future I promise. I hope you like this chapter, and once again, REVIEW! Please? I'd really like some gives the reader a puppy dog face


	10. Author's note 2

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on this story for so long, but life has been hectic since my last update. I was busy trying to finish High School, and now I'm facing my first year of college. I getting used to things now and I'm now working on the ninth chapter of this story seeing as my writers block is now gone and I've figured out how to get things going again. I'll be updating REALLY soon and I'm again really sorry about the delay, and I'd like to ask if All-Knowing Alien would still like to be my Beta. Otherwise I'll just have to go without. Thanks everyone!


	11. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews; I got four the day after I uploaded the last actual chapter! That's the most I've gotten so quickly, thanks a lot. Here's the newest chapter, something happens to one of the triplets, but which one? Go on, read and find out. ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, because if I did, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapter Nine:**

Two days before they were to head to Hogwarts, Harry, Mariana, Katriana, and Remus went back to Gringotts. They asked for Griphook and were pleased to be taken to the goblin right away. They were led to a cart and taken to a different vault then where Harry was used to going.

"This is the Potter family vault," Griphook said, opening the door with the key. When they were able to see inside, they saw mountains of money, as well as pictures, books, and chests. Some of the chests, the two girls were happy to find, were filled with jewelry. They took some earrings they liked, but nothing else because they were afraid they'd lose anything else. Harry grabbed books he thought they'd need, books about potions, charms, transfiguration, etc. He thought they'd help with their up-coming school year.

After finding the portkeys to their houses, and shrinking all the things they wanted to take with them, they left Gringotts. All three of them walked slowly to the twins shop because they were emotionally tired.

During the past week, they had gotten to know their mates a lot better, but were no where near a point where they could tell them how they felt, and it was taking it's toll on all three of them.

When they got back to the house, they went to the sitting area and sat on a couch, leaning against each other for support. Other members of the household watched them from the doorway sadly.

Draco moved towards them and sat in the chair next to them, saying, "Are you three going to be alright? These past few days we've been worried about you. Strange to hear from me, I know, but it's true."

Harry smiled lightly at Draco before grimacing and putting his head on Katriana's shoulder. Katriana looked at Draco and just nodded at him, for no real reason, she just hadn't heard what he said, so thought a nod would suffice.

Mariana was the one to answer, "To be completely honest, Draco, we don't know if we'll be alright. It depends on if we can talk to our mates before we're driven crazy with pain."

Draco nodded and looked around the room, before settling his gaze on Harry. He had been thinking lately about how Harry and he had fought all those years, when all it really had been, on his part at least, was jealousy. He had always liked Harry, but when he rejected him in first year for Ron, it made Draco mad, so being mean to him was how he reacted. These past few weeks had been great for Draco, since he got to be closer to Harry.

'Which,' Draco thought to himself, 'this is what I've wanted since fifth year. I have to admit to myself, I've had a crush on Harry since then.' Draco sighed and fully entered the room, moving to sit in the chair in front of the mirror, turning it around to face the trio.

Mariana smiled at him, but it fell as she sniffed the air, and a knock came at the door. They all looked at the door and saw Neville standing in the doorway, having knocked on the paneling on the wall next to the door. He stood there, shuffling his feet for a moment before Katriana got up and dragged him inside and sat him down next to Mariana.

They sat there for a few moments in silence until Harry suddenly stood up stating, "I'm going on a walk."

"Where will you walk to?" Katriana asked, "There's no way anyone will let you out of the house unless accompanied by an adult."

"I'll have Damia with me," Harry answered as the snake slithered up his leg up his chest to wrap herself around his neck, part of her tail dangling down his front, "That's enough protection for me. Plus, we've been practicing on controlling our elemental powers so I can just blow any attackers away." Practicing their control over their elements had become the only thing that kept their pain at bay.

"I'll go with him too," Draco said, startling everyone.

"I still don't think it's a good…ouch!" Mariana said before wincing as Katriana jabbed her in the side.

"That sounds like a good idea," Katriana said, cutting Mariana off, "Damia and Draco will be good protection for Harry. Go ahead, but promise to look after him, Draco, Damia."

The snake and Draco nodded and followed Harry out, where they then flooed to Diagon Alley.

Katriana smirked at Mariana when the door shut and said to her sister and Neville, "This will give them time alone. Maybe something will come from it and one of us won't be in so much pain."

Mariana's eyes widened and she too smiled, and Neville looked confused for a moment, and then exclaimed, "Oh! Draco is Harry's mate then?" The two girls nodded and Neville grinned, saying, "That's interesting, they've always been at each others throats before and now their mates. It's kind of funny actually, but I can definitely see it."

Katriana got up as Tanglefoot and Snowdrop nudged her sides, Snowdrop commenting in her head, _'We'd like to eat if you don't mind. We're hungry.'_ Katriana sighed and left, telling Mariana what her cat had said and that she'd be right back.

Mariana smiled at her sister and said, "Alright, we'll still be here when you get back…or…I will at least." Her smile faded as the door shut and she closed her eyes as a wave of fresh pain fell over her and she winced repeatedly.

Neville watched with sad eyes and, after gathering his courage, put an arm around her. Mariana kept wincing for a few more moments, then started to purr softly as her body relaxed. Neville gave a start, then relaxed and kept his arm around her, while hesitantly wrapping the other arm around her.

Mariana sighed happily and the feline in her purred as her ears popped up, surprising poor Neville. Mariana turned to look at Neville and laughed at the surprised expression on his face as he looked at her ears. She smiled at him when she stopped laughing and grabbed the hand that was attached to the arm around her waist and moved it, allowing her wings to slowly appear.

Neville looked confused for a moment, then remembered what Dumbledore had said only a week ago; _'When you come really close to your mate, or touch them, your wings will want to appear. When it does, just let it happen because it will itch a lot if you keep them from coming out of your back,'_ and the look on his faced changed from confused to comprehension, and finally settled on happiness. Mariana watched his face with apprehension, knowing that he had figured it out without her having to tell him.

Neville noticed this and grinned at her, saying, "Don't look like that. I…I'd…never reject you." Mariana grinned and cuddled up against him, allowing her wings to disappear.

A few minutes later, Katriana came back into the room to find Mariana settled on Neville's lap and him with his arms around her waist, his head on hers. Mariana looked up at her sister and grinned, purring all the while.

Katriana smirked and said, "I figured this would happen if I left the room, and it's about time." That was all she said before sitting down again and starting up a conversation with the couple.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, Harry sighed and was startled to hear a female voice in his head say, "Why do you keep sighing Master Harry?" He looked around, and his gaze finally settled on Damia around his neck. When his gaze settled on her, she continued, "Yes, it's Damia speaking to you, Master Harry. I figured it was about time I started speaking to you. Now, why do you keep sighing?"

Harry looked over at Draco, who was looking at the brooms in the window display, and said, "Draco's my mate, but I can't tell him that." He closed his eyes at this and took a deep breath, before continuing, "This past week or so that he's been staying with us, he's been great. He's changed from acting like a total arse all the time, to being…well a friend, I guess. He's a totally different person, and this new Draco…has made me fall in love with him, he makes me think…maybe this was why I've been so angry with him all these years, or maybe just this past year. I loved him all along."

(AN: OOC I know, sorry 'bout that, not really good at this, but I'm trying!)

"Hmm…" Damia started before another voice cut in.

"You…what?" Harry's eyes opened with a snap to see Draco standing in front of him with a wide eyed expression. Harry shut his eyes again and whimpered as the tiger within him whined in confusion. One side was happy that Draco now knew, and the other was worried that he wouldn't feel the same.

Draco moved closer to Harry, putting his hands on Harry's arms, saying, "Harry, look at me." Harry opened his eyes obediently and looked at the blond haired boy as he continued, "Did you mean that? Do you love me? Am I…actually your mate?" After a moment of completely stillness, Harry nodded, his eyes adverting to the ground, making it so he didn't see Draco's eyes shine in happiness and the huge grin that broke out on his face.

Suddenly, Harry found himself enveloped in a hug and looked up to find Draco smiling at him. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, before pulling back and looking at him again. Harry slowly smiled and put his head on Draco's chest for a few moments before they headed back to Headquarters.

While Draco and Harry headed back, Katriana, Mariana, and Neville were still talking, until Fred and George came in, saying, "Hey, you three wanna come downstairs? We were gonna learn a Muggle card game called, 'Hearts.' It sounded interesting." Mariana and Neville got up and left, hand in hand, with Mariana starting to explain the game to Neville. Katriana got up as well, picking up both of her cats along the way, when George left and Fred shut the door behind him, leaving him and Katriana in there alone.

Katriana looked confused and asked Fred, "What are you doing? Aren't we going downstairs?" She then started getting nervous, seeing as she was in the same room as her mate and he was currently walking towards her with a serious look on his face.

"I need to talk to you," He answered, "I've been waiting for the right moment to talk to you for a week now, and I'm tired of waiting." He backed her up till she was up against the window looking out over the street.

Katriana's faerie side trilled in interest, as she wondered what he was talking about. She tilted her head sideways, her face clearly showing her confusion.

Fred grinned a mischievous grin that always meant George and he were up to something, and said, "What I mean, is I know something important. I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, but you haven't. All you're doing is letting pain take over your body every day." He put his hands on the wall on either side of the window, trapping her, not that she really wanted to move much anyways.

He grinned again and moved so that he could whisper in her ear, "Since that first day you, Mari, and Harry found out who your mates were, I've known. I did actually listen to Dumbledore and I did notice how you reacted when I scratched behind your ears."

Katriana gulped nervously and asked, "You've known what exactly?"

Fred laughed at this and gently kissed her cheek, before pulling her away from the window and into a hug as he whispered in her ear, "I'm your mate, aren't I?" Katriana stiffened in his arms, but when he tightened his hold on her, she relaxed and nodded against his chest.

Fred sighed in relief before saying, "Good, I don't know what I would've done if I had been wrong. I usually am, so it took me awhile to actually be able to say it."

"I'm glad you did," Katriana said, pulling away from him, "Now, are we gonna go play Hearts or what?" Fred grinned and walked out the door with her, and as soon as they shut the door, Katriana's hand found his and they went downstairs.

Everyone had a good time learning and playing Hearts, Neville won 3 of the games while Mariana stayed out of the game, being content to lean against her mate and watch. Katriana was doing the same, helping Fred play every once in awhile.

That was how Harry and Draco found them, and they eventually started playing with them, with Harry helping Draco out as Draco sat in his lap.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got back from shopping with Remus and Tonks, they found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Draco playing cards, while the triplets were sleeping against their mates. The four adults smiled at the teenagers and left the room to do…things on their own. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to make dinner, Remus following her to help. Tonks and Mr. Weasley went to the kitchen as well, but to talk about two days from then when all the teenagers went to Hogwarts.

That night, the adults spelled the triplets beds larger so that their mates could sleep next to them seeing as the three bonding days had already started and they couldn't be away from each other. When that was done, they all lay down and went to sleep.

Muse looked at his mistress as she slept with her mate by her side, then looked over at Damia who was slowly making her way towards him, and then to Snowdrop as she jumped lightly to his back.

"Well?" Muse asked the two, "What do you three think? Will they be able to handle it?"

Damia flicked her tongue out, answering, "I think they can. They'll soon find out, that the danger that's coming makes Voldemort look like a little foul tempered child. It doesn't matter, though; I still believe they'll get through it. That's why we chose them, is it not?"

"She's right," Snowdrop commented, "We were given the responsibility to find the ones to take care of this problem, and then protect them with our lives. We found the ones who seemed special to us, so now we protect them. We are not to let any harm come to them."

Muse nodded and lay down at the foot of Mariana's bed while Snowdrop curled up on his back. Damia slithered over to them and curled herself around Muses' body before joining them in sleep.

HPMDHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Well? Again, I'm sorry about the wait, but I hope this makes up for it. Next they'll head for Hogwarts and find out what awaits them for this year. Review please! Thankies!


	12. Chapter 10

Hey, I know I said at the beginning of the last chapter I said that something would happen between one of the triplets and their mate, but since it took me so long to update I decided to do all three. Hope it didn't seem too fast to you guys. As always thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, be happy about it.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Finally the day to go to Hogwarts had come. The girls got up early, as well as Neville and Fred, seeing as they couldn't leave Mariana and Katriana's side as of yet. They all went downstairs and ate breakfast and as they were finishing, everyone else came down.

After everyone was ready and everything was in the car, they all headed for the station. Upon arriving at Platform 9 ¾ , they quickly tried to find an empty compartment before Draco was seen with people he was supposed to hate.

Luck wasn't with them as they heard a shrill voice cried out, "You're STILL hanging out with them, Drakey?" It was Pansy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco narrowed his eyes at Pansy, but didn't respond.

When she moved towards him and quickly grabbed his arm, meaning to drag him away from Harry and company, Harry growled and grabbed her arm that had grabbed Draco. His eyes narrowed as he glared dangerously at her, making her eyes flicker with fear for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Draco," she whined, "Do something about Potter here. You hate him as much as we do right?"

Draco roughly forced Pansy to release his arm as he snapped, "No! I don't hate him. There's no point in hating him." Draco said nothing of his feelings towards Harry seeing as he didn't know if people were allowed to know of Harry's creature side. Harry didn't seem to care about people knowing or not, seeing as he pulled his wings out and allowed his claws to slowly grow out, as well as a pair of fangs grew from two of his teeth.

He growled at her again and stood in front of Draco, saying, "Draco is MY mate. So stay the hell away from him!" He swiped his claws at her, making sure to get nowhere near to hitting her, and Pansy let out a shriek before running off. Crabbe and Goyle stayed there though, and Draco watched them for a moment.

Goyle grunted before saying, "We're glad she's gone. She still believed that you were going to marry her after Hogwarts, so forced us to follow her around like we do you. We don't care if you're with Potter or not, you're our friend, so we'll stay by you." Crabbe nodded his agreement and they stood on either side of Harry and Draco, as if they were the pair's bodyguards.

Mariana smiled and laid her head on Neville's shoulder as they started walking again, moving to find an empty compartment. They found one at the back of the train and all sat down. Mariana, Katriana, and Draco sat on their mate's laps, which left room in the compartment for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle to sit down.

George looked around the compartment, wondering what he was going to do since there were no seats left, until Hermione stood up, exclaiming, "Oops! We forgot, Ron and I have to go to the prefects meeting." She grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him out of the compartment, him complaining all the way. George grinned and sat down in one of the empty seats.

Harry and Draco were telling Mariana and Katriana about Hogwarts and the two girls were listening intently as they reclined against their mates. Fred nuzzled Katriana's neck gently as he listened to George about an idea for a new product. Neville remained silent, except for when he randomly added something to Harry and Draco's explanations.

Nothing really entertaining happened on the train for a little over an hour when the compartment door slid open to reveal Blaise Zabini who stared for a second before saying, "I was wondering where you were Draco. So what Parkinson told me is true then. Meh, that's pretty neat, if you ask me. It's about time she found out that you'll never marry her nor will you ever like her. Mind if I join you?"

George motioned to Ron's empty seat and said, "Sure, I guess. Hey, you know, I just thought of something. Draco, why didn't you go to the prefect's meeting? Aren't you a prefect?"

Draco nodded and answered, "Yeah, I am, but Hermione told me what the meeting would entail before getting on the train since I can't leave Harry just yet and she didn't want him going to the meeting." Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations.

As they neared Hogwarts, the girls left to change, Mariana and Katriana came back quickly to keep the new bond happy. The train stopped at the station and everyone filed off. Mariana and Katriana were to ride in the carriages and then they knew what to do once they got there.

As they entered the school, Mariana and Katriana gaped at the Entrance hall and the Great Hall when they entered there. They stood next to the teachers table as all the other students sat down. When the first years came into the room, Mariana and Katriana moved to stand behind them.

After all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and said, "This year is a happy year for two who were thought dead were found and brought home. They're now here to finish their final year of education and will now be sorted."

Professor McGonagall nodded to the Headmaster and called out, "Potter, Katriana." Everyone gasped, except those who already knew, as Katriana stepped up and sat down on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

A few moments later, the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Katriana waited till McGonagall took the hat off her head, then, she ran over to Fred, who was being chattered at by Lavender Brown. Lavender had been flirting with him and George had finally put himself between the two so Katriana didn't feel the need to attack anyone on her first day.

It didn't work because Lavender just moved to sit across from Fred and took his hand in hers as she gazed at him adoringly. Katriana saw red as her wings slowly appeared to anyone who knew to look for them. To everyone else, the girl just started to float. Her eyes became slits as she growled, showing that her fangs had come out. Lavender looked at the girl, letting go of Fred's hand.

Fred took the opportunity to stand up and reach out his hand to Kat, who lowered herself to the ground, still growling and glaring at Lavender who looked confused and kind of scared. Katriana nuzzled her head against her mate's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, calming her down immensely.

Mariana started to fidget and whine from being separated from Neville for too long and McGonagall took the time to call out, "Potter, Mariana" who quickly sat down and put the hat on her head. Less than ten seconds later, the hat called out Gryffindor again and McGonagall barely had enough time to grab the hat off the girls head before she was rushing over to her mate and cuddling up against his side.

"Well, I guess we need to explain things right off this year," Dumbledore said as he stood again. "This year, we get to host three rare magical creatures called Japanese Tiger Faeries. The Potter triplets are those three faeries. They have found their mates, which two should be obvious by now, but Harry isn't eating with everyone tonight so he doesn't have to be separated from his mate just yet. They are very protective, so unless you wish to die a very slow and very painful death, do not insult their mates, or try to take them away from them."

The hall erupted into whispers as the food appeared on the tables. Dinner went by quickly and Mariana and Katriana were soon led to their special rooms. They were given rooms that weren't in any actual house, but right down the hall from the Gryffindor tower. The picture that guarded the entrance was of a women standing next to a griffin.

The women smiled at the girls as McGonagall said, "Mialee" The girl waved and the portrait opened. They walked into their common room and looked around. The color scheme was purple and silver, with black furniture. The ceiling looked like clouds were floating overhead, as if they were outside. There were 6 rooms and two bathrooms. The first three rooms were for the triplets and their mates, then one for Ron and George, one for Ginny and Hermione, and one for Crabbe and Goyle which was added at the last minute. They got situated and were told that in the morning they would get their schedules and then on Monday their classes would begin.

Their pets were already in their rooms with their stuff and Muse immediately tackled his mistress and started licking her, telling Mariana that he was worried about her. Mariana laughed and pet her dogs head gently. Damia slithered out of Harry's room, followed by Harry and Draco who were holding hands. Tanglefoot and Snowdrop came out of Katriana's room and Tanglefoot jumped into Katriana's arms while Snowdrop jumped into Fred's arms.

Harry hugged his sisters while everyone else surveyed the room while talking in quiet whispers. They all talked for a couple hours until Mariana started yawning in Neville's lap and fell asleep against him. He picked her up and took her to their room and put her in one of the beds. He got into his own pajama's and then climbed into bed with her, curling himself behind her before falling asleep himself. Everyone else quickly followed the pair's example and went to bed themselves, leaving the animals in the common room in front of the fire. Muse looked at Tanglefoot, who had climbed onto his back, then, to Damia, who was curled up above the fireplace.

They looked at the man in the picture above Damia, who looked down at them with a sad face as he said, "They need the sleep and free time this weekend. This year is not going to be a pretty one. You three need to protect your masters at all cost."

"Yes, Merlin," came the reply from all three familiers.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Well, sorry about the wait. Got really busy again with college and stuff. I know this isn't much, but I'll do something to get the length of my chapters longer I promise. Review please!


	13. Chapter 11

So I haven't done anything in this story in forever, so I was surprised to find that someone added it to their favorites a couple days ago. Made me go and re read what I had written so that I could write more in it. I'm so sorry I've neglected this story. As I re read it, I kinda wondered why I had stopped and couldn't think of why except for my own forgetfulness. I apologize once again, and now…here's the story!

**~Chapter Eleven~**

It was a week after school had started when Draco had a little alone time after class since Harry had been asked to stay behind and talk to Professor Flitwick. He was headed towards the library to look up some stuff for the Transfiguration homework they had gotten that morning when he was suddenly grabbed and turned around.

It was Pansy who smiled at him before saying, "Draco, sweetie, why have you been ignoring me? All you do these days is hang out with Potter and his idiotic friends and it's making me feel a little lonely. Remember, we ARE getting married after school this year."

Draco sighed and wrenched his arm out of her grip while saying, "No, Pansy, we're not getting married. Even if I wasn't the mate of a magical creature, that contract between our parents has been null and void since third year."

"What do you mean?" She screeched, her hands grabbing at him again, making him slap her hands away.

"I mean," he started, with his trademark smirk, "that the marriage contract between our families had a stipulation to it. We were to remain virgins until our marriage. You broke it in third year by sleeping with Marcus Flint. As such, it's been void since then."

"That shouldn't matter!" she screamed at him, "You're not a virgin either!"

"Actually," he said with a scowl at her, finally getting her to stay more than a couple inches away from him, "I am. People just say they've slept with me to make themselves look wanted. I never said anything against it because I didn't care what they said. I knew the truth as did my family, so I had no problems."

Pansy turned red and was going towards purple in her anger as she just spluttered and stammered, trying to make a sentence, but finding herself unable to. Draco sighed and just turned to walked off, not wanting to deal with her any longer. He headed back to his common room, not wanting to go to the library anymore.

"Mialee," he said, tiredly to the portrait, making the girl look at him sadly at her charges down looks. When he entered the room, a blur tackled him to the ground. It was an upset looking Harry who wrapped his arms around his mate and sniffed at him frantically.

"Why do you smell of Pansy?" he questioned, glaring towards the door, like he expected her to waltz in somehow.

"She got me alone in the hallway," Draco started to explain, petting the jealous boys head gently. "She thought that our old marriage contract was still valid. She hadn't realized that it hasn't been valid since third year when she lost her virginity to Marcus Flint. And, even if that hadn't been part of the contract, it would've become null and void as soon as it was found that I was your mate. No marriage contract can counter being the mate of a magical creature. I am, frankly, glad to be rid of the woman. She always thought so much of herself, and what she thought of herself was never true. Plus, her voice is annoying t be honest."

Harry stared at his mate for a moment before kissing him gently and pulling him up and towards their room. They lay in bed and cuddled for a little bit to make the tiger faerie feel better and then took a shower to get rid of Pansy's scent.

When they emerged from their room later on, Mariana was sitting on the floor with Neville sitting behind her as she practice what they had learned in Transfiguration that day. She was currently trying to turn a canary into a teacup, but she kept keeping the feet and the color of the canary on the cup so it kept running off.

"Darn it," she said as she changed the cup back into a canary and took the small bird into her hand and pet it gently. "I just can't seem to get it right."

Neville rubbed her shoulders reassuringly, saying, "I still haven't gotten it either, Mari. We'll just have to keep practicing."

"I know," Mariana said, leaning back against her mate and pressing her forehead against his cheek. "It's just frustrating. I used to get my Transfiguration homework done quickly."

"Why don't we practice with you?" Draco offered as they moved to sit down across from them on the floor. "Then all of us can do our homework and help each other out."

"Sounds good to me," Mariana said, happy for some help. Neville just nodded, still not really used to Draco being friendly after so many years of being bullied by him. So Draco and Harry sat down on the floor with the other couple and they started to practice. Draco of course got it first and showed the others what he had done to get it. Neville was actually the second to get it, closely followed by Harry and Mariana. When they looked at the clock, they found that three hours had gone by and it was time for dinner.

Muse came up to Mariana and made her look at him as he said, "After dinner, Damia, Snowdrop, and I need to talk to you and your siblings. Just you without your mates and friends. You can tell them afterwards if you wish, but at first it needs to be just us." Mariana looked confused for a moment, before nodding and following her mate out the portrait.

Dinner was a lively affair, since Harry and Draco had revealed that they were together, the whole school had been amazed to see them acting civilly to each other and then some. Everyone always wanted to watch the pair, that or watch all three couples since the girls had been missing for so long. It kind of tired them out a little, but they bared with it thinking it would die down eventually.

Lavender was still an idiot, every meal time she would force her way into sitting next to or across from Fred and flirt with him till Katriana would be fuming and Fred would have to hold her back from killing the girl. This dinner was no different since Katriana had been chatting with Hermione and Ginny about girl stuff while Fred had gone to dinner before her with his brother, Dean, and Seamus. When Katriana got to the Great Hall, Lavender was cuddled against his side, which he was desperately trying to prevent by pushing her away or moving away himself, except she would just move towards him again.

(No offense to Lavender, I just wanted to make someone an idiot like this besides the obvious Pansy)

"What do you say to you and me going to Hogsmead this weekend?" She cooed at him, grabbing onto his arm and pressing her chest against it. Katriana growled when she saw the sight and she shifted into her half tiger form quickly, making Hermione and Ginny move away from her and go towards the teachers to get someone so Katriana didn't try to kill Lavender.

"Lavender's at it again, Professor," Hermione said to their Head of House.

"This really has gone on too long," the Transfiguration teacher said as she stood up.

Meanwhile, Katriana had gotten to the Gryffindor table and had yanked Lavender from the bench, throwing her to the ground, with a hiss, "Why can't you get it through your head that he is MY MATE?" She yelled the last part as she lifted the girl off the ground, digging her claws lightly into her throat.

"Not by choice," Lavender forced out, making Katriana drop her to the floor. She smirked before continuing, "Do you honestly think that he would've chosen to be with you if he wasn't your mate? He's much better than that."

"That's enough Miss Brown," Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall looked back at the Headmaster from her spot halfway to the pair of girls. The Headmaster was standing up, a disappointed look on his face as he looked at Lavender.

"Do not speak of what you have no understanding, young Miss Brown," He said in a soft voice that easily carried over the silence.

"It doesn't matter that Kat is a Magical Creature," Fred said, moving to his mate and wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her cheek to help calm her down. He looked at Lavender and continued when Katriana had shifted back to her normal look, "I would have chosen her to be with anyways. We're perfect for each other in every way, and that's why I'm her mate. The fact that she's a Tiger Faerie just made it easier to find each other. I suggest you stop trying to get between us, because it won't happen, and it will eventually get you killed. Because, at one point, none of us will be able to stop her from going after you." He pulled Katriana back over to the table and pulled her into his lap, petting her hair till she was smiling again.

"Come with me Miss Brown," her Head of House said sternly from behind her, pulling her along for a stern talking to, and to get the marks on her throat looked at.

Dinner passed along smoothly after that, and soon, everyone was headed to their common rooms for the night. When they got back, the triplets separated from their mates and followed their pets into Harry's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Muse sat down at the foot of the bed as the triplets sat down. He looked over at the picture in the room whose frame was usually empty, but now held an older man in a cloak and a long silver beard. He carried a staff that was slightly taller than him and looked at the triplets with a small smile on his face.

"Good Evening," he said to them when they noticed him. They all nodded to him in greeting, not knowing who he was in the slightest. He took a breath and said, "My name is Merlin. Yes, the Merlin from King Arthur's time. I had this frame of mine put in here so I could talk to you about a prophecy that even your current Headmaster does not know of.

'_When three of wings and fur are reunited, and the wolf, the snake, and the feline have found them, the dark one shall rise from the future and threaten all. Darkness shall fall over all the world. An old one will prepare the three, but only true faith will help them. Each shall face a test. The one that will already be known will face their past, the one of Nature shall face their present, and the final shall face their future. Only by passing their trials, will the light have a chance. Fail, and a thousand years of silence and despair will fall.'_

That is the prophecy that was made when I was still alive. When it didn't come true during my lifetime, I made sure that others knew of it so that someone would keep watch for the signs. I made my portraits and sent them all over the world to watch for the signs and finally I have found them. You three were reunited after being separated so long ago. You are tiger faeries, so of wings and fur. Harry is already well known as the Boy Who Lived, and one of you girl's controls Nature. Plus, Muse, Damia, and Snowdrop chose you as their partners, so it all fits. I have made arrangements for you to be trained…"

"Seriously?" Harry said a frown on his face, "I'm part of another prophecy? Why does this have to keep happening? Can't I just have a normal life…well as normal as a Tiger faerie's life can get?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, "I know that it's a lot to take in, but think of it this way. You now have your sisters, your protectors, and your mate by your side to help you. Not to mention the friends that have been there for you since the beginning."

Mariana and Katriana wrapped their arms around their brother, silent as they let the conversation process in their minds. They didn't want to yell so they thought everything over first and calmed down while Merlin spoke to them.

"So when does this 'training' begin?" Harry asked, still frowning, but taking comfort in his sister's presence. "We're still in school, you know. With all the classes, and homework, how are we supposed to have any time?"

"Easy enough," Merlin said as a girl appeared in the picture with him. "This is Mialee, your portrait guardian. She is a witch from my time and will show you what I am talking about another time. She will train you and help you with your homework when she can. Since some things have changed and new spells invented since we died, she won't always be able to help you, but she was my best student at one point."

Katriana looked at the tiny girl and said, "You looks really young, didn't you get another portrait done later on in your life?"

"I died a year after my portrait was made," Mialee said with a sigh, "I fell off my broom when a storm suddenly started when I was flying home one day. It was an accident, but I died when I hit the ground." Katriana winced and looked apologetic while Mariana just pat her sister on the head. Merlin and Mialee both nodded to the triplets before leaving the frame.

The three sat on the bed for a couple minutes longer, just holding each other as their familiars curled around them for comfort. Finally, Harry stood, saying that he wanted to go see the others before bed, pushing what just happened out of his mind for the time being. He didn't really want to think of having to be in another battle so soon after the last one had finally finished. The girls stood up and followed him, wanting to be near their mates and friends for awhile themselves. Entering the common area, the three were instantly greeted by their mates, who hugged them happily, quietly wondering why they had shut themselves away for an hour.

Draco was unable to keep quiet about his concerns for very long, and soon asked, "Why were you guys in there for so long? You didn't even tell us about it, you just locked yourselves in there when we got back from dinner. You worried us."

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, not wanting to think about it right then and just kissed Draco on the forehead gently, making the Slytherin smile, appeased for the moment. Neville and Fred looked to their mates, the question in their eyes, but the two girls just shook their heads with a smile, indicating that they, too, would tell them a little later. The two men smiled gently and pulled them over to the others, who were listening to Hermione; who was telling them a story about her summer with her parents. The others were strangely fascinated by her stories about the Muggle world and what they would do in their free time. Since none of them had homework that was due the next day, and Hermione was done with all of hers anyways, they just chatted until they decided to go to bed a couple hours later.

The triplets fell asleep that night in their mate's arms, only to dream of purple eyes, thunder, darkness, painful screams all night long and finally deafening silence, till they woke covered in sweat the next morning.

Not as long as I want it to be, but it's a good start for what…a couple years since my last update? They'll get longer as I start fully remembering what I intended to happen in this story. The prophecy might need some work, I wrote it while bored at work. R&R please!


End file.
